Muerte...
by Ammy
Summary: Espero que les guste!! se trata sobre el dia que murio.. el.... no se si este bien y si no lo esta lo siento pero ultimamente no estoy muy bien..


-------------------------------- REALIDAD --------------------------  
  
Eran las 12 de la noche cuando me levante.. aquel dia.. que nunca olvidare...  
  
Senti una inmensa necesidad de verlo.. queria verlo.. haci que baje a la sala comun.. y para mi suerte ai estaba el.. sentado frente al fuego..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Harry??  
  
harry volteo la cabeza asi hermione dejando ver su cicatriz.. que estaba rojo vivo..  
  
que te pasa harry? tu cicatriz.. esta...  
  
roja.. termino el..  
  
te duele? O algo??  
  
me quema.. pero.. solo un poco..  
  
deverias de ir a ver a dumbledore..! ven vamos..!  
  
no hermione.. que tal si mejor vamos a dar un paso por los jardines, lo que necesito es aire..  
  
-------------------------------- REALIDAD --------------------------  
  
Ese dia cumplimos un mes de estar saliendo.. todo era perfecto.. el era perfecto..  
  
salimos a caminar un rato, todo era muy lindo, las estrellas, la brisa, el...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
y que hacias despierta a estas horas hermi?'  
  
ehmm.. bueno, esque no podia dormir.. y tu?  
  
bueno no tenia sueño..  
  
harry me preocupas últimamente, casi no duermes, estas palido, y ahora tu cicatriz, siento que sabes algo que yo no se.. vamos puedes contarmelo  
  
sabes.. las cosas pasan.. porque tienen que pasar..  
  
harry últimamente estas muy raro.. que quieres decir que que las cosas pasan por que tienen que pasar..  
  
luego lo entenderas mione, dijo dándole un abrazo que ella correspondio all instante  
  
-------------------------------- REALIDAD --------------------------  
  
de pronto pude ver como alguien golpeaba a harry en la cabeza... creo que me desmaye, o tal vez me golpearon... pero no recuerdo que paso después.. solo recuerdo que desperte a la entrada del bosque prohibido donde habiamos estado caminando..  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
harry..??  
  
con mucha dificultad, hermione se puso de pie adentrándose al bosque en busca de harry..  
  
HARRYY.. donde estas... decia mientras mas se adentraba en el bosque..  
  
HERMIONE!!!!!! VETE!!!!!!!  
  
hermine volteo hacia donde venia la voz de harry y lo que vio no le agrado para nada...  
  
era harry en la cara parecia que lo huvieran aruñado muchas veces, la cara la tenia de preocupación al verla ahi... y estaba sujeto por dos mortifagos.. uno le sujetaba un brazo y el otro el otro...  
  
trato de soltarse pero no podia..  
  
habia unos cuantos mortifagos mas que la vieron con desprecio y se dirigieron hacia ella con la varita en la mano...  
  
HERMIONE!!!!! CORRE!! BUSCA A DUMBLEDORE!!!!!!!!!  
  
NO TE PUDO DEJAR AQUÍ HARRY!!!!!! NO PUEDO!!  
  
de pronto hermione sintio que unas manos la sujetaban por los hombros... y sintio como esa persona se la llevaba hacia el castillo..  
  
SUELTAME!!!!!! SUÉLTAME!! Gritaba dando patadas hacia atrás... mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salian de sus ojos..  
  
cuando volteo hacia atrás.. se sorprendio de ver a ron..  
  
RONNN!!!! Pero que has hecho!!!!!!!! Lo dejaste alla solo!! Solo con Voldemort!!! Que clase de amigo eres!!!! Puede morir sabes!!  
  
mira hermione!! Tenemos que buscar a dumbledore! El lo pude ayudarlo mas que nosotros!!!  
  
hermione se limpio unas lagrimas de su cara y siguio a ron.. una vez que estaban en el castillo.. hermione regreso al bosque corriendo sin que ron la viera..  
  
se escondio detrás de un arbol y vio que harry estaba tirado en el suelo muy herido aunque consiente..  
  
te das por vencido harry potter??  
  
nnnn ooo.... contesto harry aunque con mucha dificultad muy claro..  
  
nnuu uuunn cc a  
  
porque sera que nunca aprendes harry, eres orgulloso... como tu padre... Crucio!!  
  
hArry se empezo a reotorcer de dolor en el piso... hermione estaba apunto de salir de su escondite y proteger a harry a su harry pero algo la detuvo...  
  
RON! que haces aquí!! Dijo hablando en susurro  
  
porque te viniste?? Pudimos haber ido a decirle a dumbledore y probablemente harry ya estaria fuera de peligro.. dijo hablando de la misma manera que ella estaba hablando  
  
Porque no fuiste tu??  
  
porque me preocupe por ti...! creias que te dejaria venir sola.. somos un trio..  
  
y entonces porque lo dejaste solo a el, dijo señalando hacia donde estaba harry en el suelo...  
  
porque era mejor ir por dumbledore ya te lo habia dicho..  
  
Y porque me detienes si yo Iva a ayudarlo Ron!!!!!!! YO SE QUE EL YA SABIA LO QUE IVA A PASAR!! LO SE!!!!!  
  
y asi comenzo una discusión.. pero de pronto se oyo  
  
AVEDA KADABRA!! Y dos gritos.. uno de ellos inconfundible..  
  
HARRY!!!!!!!! grito hermione!!  
  
VEZ LO QUE HICISTE RON!!!!!!! VEZ LO QUE PASOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
dijo empezando a llorar... corrio hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de harry junto al de Voldemort.. habia varios mortifagos ai apuntando uno a harry y otro a hermione!  
  
YA DEJENLO!!!!!! KE NO VEN QUE ESTA MUERTo!! Grito llorando..  
  
muerto.. dijo uno de los mortifagos mirando a harry  
  
CRUCio.. grito hacia harry  
  
se oyo un grito de parte de harry..  
  
muerto.. yo creo que no... pero pronto lo estara dijo el mortifago riendo..  
  
hermione cogio su varita y grito EXPELIARMUS! Uno de los mortifagos salio volando por los aires y otro salio corriendo  
  
ron salio del escondite y enfrento a los otros mortifagos junto a hermione.. uno de ellos escapo y otro estaba en el piso inconciente, ron termino un poco herido igual que hermione pero no tanto como harry..  
  
-------------------------------- REALIDAD --------------------------  
  
Estaba cubierto de sangre.. De los pies hasta la cabeza... todo.. Cortadas por todas partes...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----  
  
hermione corrio hacia harry al igual que ron..  
  
RON! ve a buscar a dumbledore.. yo me quedare aquí con el dijo sujetando una de sus manos ensangrentadas...  
  
esta bien.. hermione vio como ron se alejaba y volvio su vista a harry que estaba inconciente..  
  
Harry abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que apretó la mano de hermione y grito muy fuerte... MUY fuerte.. se podía percibir el dolor a través de sus gritos... hermione miro hacia un lado y vio a un hombre encapuchado... con la varita apuntando a Harry... hermione grito Accio varita! Y la varita del mortifago fue hasta su mano y ya con las dos varitas grito Expeliarmus!! Y unos cuantos segundos después harry dejo de gritar y el mortifago desaparecio...  
  
Gracias.. dijo con un hilo de voz..  
  
hermione vio sus ojos esmeralda.. Tan hermosos, tenían paz dentro, amor, tristeza, dolor...  
  
hermione.. Yo... yo té... amo.. y.. y Si me muero quiero que lo sepas.. Yo te amo...  
  
Harry no te vas a morir..!! Ni lo pienses siquiera... no puedes morirte!! Me oyes!! No!!!!  
  
Harry sonrió...  
  
gracias por estar aquí cuando más te necesito hErmy...  
  
harry dumbledore esta en camino, y te va a ayudar.. veras como te curas muy rapido...  
  
Harry le sonrió.. Una sonrisa de tranquilidad mezclado con una mueca de dolor...  
  
mione.. no sabes como te voy a extrañar pero.. ai que verle lo bueno.. voy a conocer a mis padres, dijo con una gran sonrisa en los labios..  
  
Harry.. no digas eso ya te lo dije! Tu no te vas a morir.. dijo hermione remarcando cada silaba  
  
hermi.. me harias un favor???  
  
lo que sea harry...  
  
dile a ron.. que lo quiero mucho.. que es y siempre sera mi mejor amigo.. no quiero que diga que porque no me despido de el, dijo riendo, y dile tambien que perdon por los 2 galeones que le debo.. creo que.. no podre pagárselos..  
  
harry... no digas eso.. tienes mucho tiempo para decirselo tu mismo..!  
  
no lo creo mione.. no lo creo...  
  
harry eres una gran persona Harry.. Un gran mago... un gran hombre... no sabes como te admiro.. quisiera ser como eres tu..  
  
hermy, tu tambien eres una gran persona.. y una gran amiga...  
  
hubo un momento de silencio..  
  
harry no queria llorar.. no queria...  
  
con la mano que tenia libre limpio una lagrima de la mejilla de hermione...  
  
no llores mione... porfavor.. no llores, no vale la pena..  
  
Porque dices que no vale la pena harry??  
  
no vale la pena llorar por cosas insignificantes  
  
Harry como puedes decir eso!!!!!! Tu significas mucho para mi, y no me gusta verte en ese estado...  
  
mione, no quiero que sufras por mi... no quiero verte llorando..  
  
esque no... no, esto no puede ser... yo.. yo te amo.. no me puedes dejar asi.. sola.. no puedes..  
  
mione...no quiero, no te quiero dejar, pero no estaras sola.. recuerdas lo que siempre te decia.. algo de mi se quedo contigo y tambien estan los demas, ron, todos... dicho esto hermione lo abrazo....  
  
POR lo que mas quieras no me dejes.. le dijo en el oido en un susurro... no lo hagas...  
  
harry suspiro.. eso era difícil... no pudo soportar mas, las lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin poder ser detenidas... junto todas sus fuerzas y la abrazo..  
  
recuerda Hermy.. a donde quiera que vallas.. donde quiera que estés.. y con quien estés.. ahí estaré yo junto a ti.. para siempre...  
  
ambos se separaron...hermione se intento levantar para acomodarse bien pero resbalo y se hizo una cortada en el brazo..  
  
Hermione... Eso se te podria infectar... Dijo harry buscando algo con que cubrirle.. paso sus dos manos por el cuello de hermione y le quito la corbata..  
  
ponte esto, solo para que no se te infecte, dijo sonriendo, la mia esta muy sucia.. dijo señalando su corbata llena de sangre...  
  
---------------------------------REALIDAD-------------------------------  
  
no lo entiendes?? Se estaba muriendo! Y aun asi.. se preocupaba mas por los demas que por el mismo.. no sabes como me dolio su muerte.. no sabes como me Duele su partida... no tienes una idea..  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------  
  
Recuerda, dile a ron que lo voy a extrañar mucho.. es mi mejor amigo... ustedes dos son los mejores amigos que me pude haber encontrado en la vida.. y, y dile a todos que.. se cuiden mucho que los voy a extrañar... y dale esto a sirius, dijo dándole un sobre a hermione...  
  
hermione empezo a llorar mas  
  
Harry le dedico una mirada de amor a hermione antes de que un dolor lo invadiera por todo el cuerpo...  
  
se movio un poco en el suelo.. se sentia mal... con mucho esfuerzo se sento.. y abrazo a hermione y al oido empezo a decir..  
  
Si preguntan por mi... no les digas donde fui.. que tu alma sea fuerte, cuando mires hacia el frente.. no recuerdes todo lo que no te di, y esque quedan tantas cosas por contarte y que me cuentes, tantos ratos y pasiones por vivir.. a tu lado.. mi vida.. ahora que te tengo no pienso perder el tiempo, ni perderme por mi absurdo ego ni un solo momento....  
  
Recuerdas esa canción hermy??'  
  
Como olvidarla... dijo hermione...  
  
--------------------------------REALIDAD--------------------------------  
  
hermione, cual es esa canción?  
  
Recuerdas que te dije que el ya sabia lo que iva a pasar...  
  
si.. pero, que con eso?  
  
pues el llevaba mucho tiempo raro.. siempre estaba tarareando esa canción.. me dijo que tenia mucho que ver con la realidad... que decia lo que el pensaba...  
  
yo nunca entendi porque decia eso... hasta el dia que murio  
  
el sabia desde hace mucho que iba a morir.. incluso sabia algo que yo no supe hasta hace menos de un mes...  
  
que mione?  
  
estoy embarazada...  
  
y como sabes que el lo sabia..  
  
el me lo dijo... yo nunca te dejare sola.. porque algo de mi.. se queda contigo...  
  
aparte dijo sacando un papel de un estuche de musica muggle en el que venia escrita la canción que a harry tanto le gustaba y abajo decia, en letra un poco mas pequeña  
  
( si es niño ponle james )  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
  
harry empezo a sentir un fuerte dolor... le dolia la cara, le ardia la cabeza.. se puso una mano en la cara... no queria gritar no queria preocupar a hermione.. pero no lo podria evitar por mucho tiempo...se veia que sufria mucho.. con una mano sujeto con fuerza el suelo..  
  
de pronto miro a hermione que seguia abrazandolo.. cogio su cara la levanto y la vio a los ojos  
  
tE amo.. le dijo en un susurro apenas audible.. Te amo y le dio un beso en la frente...  
  
yo tambien dijo hermione y volvio a abrazarlo harry puso una mano en su cintura y la otra en su cuello y pego su cara en la de ella, sintio una lagrima de ella en su mejilla..  
  
harry cerro los ojos y abrazo mas fuerte a hermione, como temiendo que se la quitaran...  
  
siempre te ame y te amare.. le dijo al oido.. de pronto.. las manos de harry que rodeaban a hermione se resbalaron, hermione levanto la cabeza y vio a harry.. parecia estar dormido en sus brazos.. con cuidado lo acosto en el piso junto con ella y empezo a llorar como nunca penso que lloraria en su vida... estubo asi muy poco tiempo.. recostada junto a el.. aun abrazandolo y el con un brazo sin fuerza alguna en su cintura...  
  
unos minutos después llego ron corriendo..  
  
HERMIONE!!!!!! Ya traje a dumbledore!! Y conmigo tambien viene sirius! Yy.. y.. dijo cada vez mas bajo viendo la situación... dumbledore se freno...  
  
hermione... dime.. esta dormido verdad?? Se quedo dormido esperando que viniéramos..  
  
hermione levanto la mirada por ensima de un hombro de harry y dejo ver sus lagrimas...  
  
sirius callo de rodillas..  
  
no... dijo apenas audible.. no puede ser.. yo.. yo me jure a mi mismo protegerlo, yo... yo.. yo lo jure!! Dijo levantando la voz... juro que matare a Voldemort cuando lo encuentre! Lo juro!!!!!!!  
  
sirius.. creo que es tarde, dijo dumbledore señalando un cuerpo junto a harry y hermione...  
  
lo mato... dijo sirius acercándose al cuerpo inerte de Voldemort.. lo mato.. repitio...  
  
Y QUE IMPORTA!! Grito hermione  
  
QUE IMPORTA SI MATO A Voldemort SI EL NO STA VIVO PARA DISFRUTAR SU TRIUNFO... si el no esta aquí.. para estar conmigo.. para hablar sobre como lo logro.. para.. para.. estar junto a mi.. YO LO NECESITO!!!!!! Grito fuera de si  
  
hermione, calmate, le dijo ron tratando de levantarla para que dejara de abrazar el cuerpo muerto de harry..  
  
RON DEJAME.. TE lo advierto, dijo sacando su varita y apuntándolo a la cara  
  
esta bien.. calma hermione.. calma..  
  
hermione respiro un poco y sin que se diera cuenta ron le quito su varita y la levanto por los hombros..  
  
RON PORQUE NO ME DEJAS ENPAZ!! Grito llorando.. solo.. dejame!  
  
hermione sintio como alguien la abrazaba.. era sirius.. unos momentos después ya se calmo..  
  
sirius, harry me dijo que te diera esto...  
  
hermione saco una carta de su bolsillo y se la dio a sirius, este la leyo y mas lagrimas calleron de sus ojos..  
  
que dice?? Dijo hermione cogiendo la carta que decia lo siguiente..  
  
Querido Sirius:  
  
bueno, se que esto es raro.. pero... tengo un terrible presentimiento de que no tendre tiempo para verte denuevo y, queria decirte que.. te voy a extrañar mucho.. has sido como un padre para mi... en este sobre esta la llave de mi camara en gringotts... dasela a hermione porfavor... y si no la quiere, sigue insistiendo.. ya sabes como es, jejeje.. y dile a ron que se puede quedar con mi escoba.. es nueva.. esta en mi buro en el cuerto de Gryffindor... bueno te voy a extrañar mucho... es una carta muy breve pero no se que mas decirte, no soy bueno en las despedidas.. asi que solo te dire adios.. cuidate mucho..  
  
p.d.  
  
conocere a mis padres =) cuidae sirius y cuida mucho a hermione, cuidala por mi....  
  
---------------------------------- REALIDAD -------------------------------  
  
si supieras como extraño su mirada de felicidad.. de paz... lo extraño tanto,(dijo arrugando el papel) su cara de inocente cuando enrealidad siempre estaba metido en problemas... su pelo.. su voz.. lo extraño tanto ron... yo.. yo aun lo amo... dijo al mismo tiempo que puso en el estereo un cd que decia.. para hermi de alguien que te ama.. Harry Potter..  
  
y empezo la canción.. la canción que tanto le recordaba a harry.. esa canción  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- 


End file.
